


Сияющие

by PriestSat



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от G до T [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Invasion from parallel universe, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Scents & Smells, Science Fiction, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Лисбон возвращается домой в довольно плохом настроении. Оно ничуть не улучшается, когда по всему городу отключается электричество. И совсем становится плохо, когда кто-то стучит в дверь. Тот, кто никак не может этого делать.
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Magrealism 2021





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский произвол: вместо директора Лютера Уэйнрайта — Гейл.

Накануне _события_ Лисбон вернулась домой довольно поздно. Немного постояла в прихожей, будто не знала что делать, сняла куртку, швырнула на пол. Потом повесила ее на вешалку и прошла дальше в квартиру. 

На кухне достала из шкафчика стакан, едва его не разбив. Выругалась сквозь сжатые зубы, окончательно психанула, когда пролила воду на пол.

— Да гори оно все! — Лисбон едва не отбросила стакан. — К черту!

Перед тем, как лечь в постель, она хотела принять снотворное, но передумала. Пролежав больше часа без сна, она все-таки пошла в ванную, чтобы взять таблетку.

— Еще этого не хватало! — воскликнула Лисбон, когда погас свет.

Оказалось, что электричество пропало не только в ее квартире. Лисбон выглянула в окно гостиной — не горели уличные фонари, в домах напротив было темно. А еще пропал привычный городской шум: звуки голосов, шагов, проезжающих мимо машин.

Город будто вымер. Неприятная тишина забивалась в уши, обволакивала тело.

Решив, что вскоре электричество появится, Лисбон вернулась в постель и снова попыталась уснуть. Это у нее почти получилось примерно через полтора часа.

Стук в дверь прозвучал слишком громко, заставив Лисбон вздрогнуть. Выйдя в прихожую, она спросила, почему-то предположив, что снаружи стоят соседи, тоже озадаченные блэкаутом:

— Вы в курсе, что происходит?

— Э-м-м, Лисбон, — раздался более чем знакомый голос. — Открой, пожалуйста.

Ее рука автоматически потянулась к пистолету, но увы, он остался в кобуре, а кобура — в спальне.

— Я вызову полицию, — пообещала Лисбон.

— Ты же сама коп. 

— Джейн… — она на секунду замешкалась, но быстро пришла в себя: — Кто вы?

— Ха-ха, как смешно. Вроде не день дурака, чтобы шутки шутить. Хватит, Лисбон, открой.

Пока человек снаружи просил впустить его, Лисбон сбегала за оружием.

— Я вызвала подмогу, — она сняла пистолет с предохранителя. — Если не хотите, чтобы вас арестовали за кражу личности, лучше уйдите. Мой друг вторые сутки находится без сознания в больнице, так что никак не может быть здесь. И предупреждаю, если попытаетесь вломиться в квартиру, я применю оружие.

— Да какого… — Голос умолк, а потом продолжил: — Тереза, перестань. Ты меня пугаешь. И ничего я не крал! Клянусь, это я, твой друг, Патрик Джейн. Что бы такого вспомнить… Из-за меня ты проходила курсы управления эмоциями. 

— Известный факт.

— О, а вот и электричество появилось. Помнишь, в связи с чем тебе навязали эти курсы? Я нанял вора влезть в дом Лароша и найти список. Его задержали, он потребовал снять с него обвинения. Я испробовал все варианты, а потом обратился к тебе за помощью. Ты ударила задержанного, из-за чего его освободили и сняли обвинения.

Лисбон включила свет в прихожей, держа пистолет на изготовке, повернула ручку замка и отошла на безопасное расстояние.

— Добрый вечер. Или ночь, или что нужно сказать в таком случае? — Перед ней действительно стоял обычный Джейн с неизменной улыбкой. 

Разве что светло-серый костюм-тройка был совершенно новым, а сам Джейн идеально причесанным и без намека на привычную в последнее время щетину. Ко всему этому он не выглядел как человек, больше суток находившийся без сознания, хоть и был болезненно бледным. Но все же он являлся полной копией Джейна, ведь Лисбон успела изучить его за несколько лет совместной работы, разве что голым не видела.

К тому же причину, по которой задержанный грабитель получил кулаком в нос, знали только она и Джейн.

— Входи, — приказала Лисбон, делая еще несколько шагов назад и не убирая пистолет. — Закрой дверь. Подними руки и не вздумай сопротивляться.

Она обыскала Джейна и, не найдя какого-либо оружия, велела пройти в гостиную.

— Сядь. — Она указала на диван. — Если ты действительно Патрик Джейн, то как тебя выпустили из больницы? В твоем-то ужасном состоянии. 

— У тебя кофе есть? — Джейн пропустил вопросы мимо ушей.

— Ты не любитель кофе.

— А что же я пью? 

— Провалы в памяти? — Лисбон медленно опустилась в кресло. — Ну давай, рассказывай. Мне очень интересно, как ты умудрился восстать из почти мертвых.

— Не совсем так. Выслушай и не перебивай, даже если мои слова покажутся полным бредом. Итак, меня в самом деле зовут Патрик Джейн. Мы работаем вместе в БРС.

— Это что такое?

— Бюро расследований Сакраменто. В нашей команде Тэмми Ригсби, Кимбэлл Чо и Грейс Ван Пелт. Я — консультант, ты — босс. 

— Уэйн Ригсби — мужчина. КБР — Калифорнийское бюро расследований. К чему перевирание фактов?

— Я из другой реальности. 

— Господь милосердный, — не удержалась она. — Такого я от тебя не ожидала. Ладно, продолжай. Мне интересно, что ты еще выдумаешь.

— Я потратил больше часа, чтобы понять где именно нахожусь. Пришлось побеседовать с прохожими. К моему крайнему удивлению, оказалось, что наши миры практически идентичны. Есть небольшие различия, например, в моем мире президентом стала Мишель Обама, а губернатором Калифорнии — Сильвестр Сталлоне. — Джейн характерным жестом курильщика похлопал себя по карманам. — Сигареты?

— Нет.

— Понятно. Здесь я не курю?

— Нет.

— Ясно. Есть что-нибудь перекусить? Умираю с голоду.

— Знакомая фраза. Бутерброд сгодится? Только ты идешь со мной.

В кухне Лисбон велела Джейну встать так, чтобы не терять из поля зрения. Она решила терпеливо дослушать его более чем странный рассказ.

— Если ты не возражаешь, то я продолжу. Я начал работать на БРС, чтобы найти маньяка. Красный Джон убил мою дочь после того, как мой муж выступил на телевидении.

— Ты экстрасенс?

— Экстрасенс? — засмеялся Джейн. — Нет, экстрасенсов не существует. Я психоаналитик, причем весьма известный. Мой муж занимается… занимался психиатрией, был выдающимся специалистом в этой области. — Он запнулся. — Надеюсь, здесь нет проблем с однополыми браками.

— Ну, у нас не мир победившей толерантности, но проблем нет. Почти нет.

— Винсента пригласили на передачу, где он должен был составить психологический портрет маньяка. Я присутствовал там, наблюдал за съемками. Вернувшись домой тем же вечером, мы обнаружили свою дочь убитой в спальне. На следующий день Винсент получил письмо, в котором объяснялась причина смерти нашего ребенка. Спустя сутки он покончил с собой.

— Здесь Красный Джон убил твою семью. И у тебя была жена, Анджела. Так, я уже начинаю тебе подпевать. 

— Два месяца назад произошел колоссальный прорыв в расследовании. — Джейн тяжело вздохнул. — Я вычислил семь человек, каждый из которых мог быть Красным Джоном. Но прямых доказательств не было, и я пригласил этих людей в свой дом в Роклине. 

— Малибу.

— А?

— Твой дом находится в Малибу.

— Как насчет кофе?

— Вон там чашки, тут кофеварка, надеюсь, ты умеешь с ней обращаться. Вот твой бутерброд.

— Вообще-то да, — с обидой сказал Джейн. 

— Я скоро вернусь, надо кое-что сделать.

Лисбон прошла в спальню и обзвонила Чо, Ригсби и Ван Пелт, велев им срочно приехать к ней.

— Но сначала убедитесь, что Джейн в больнице. Не спрашивайте почему, просто проверьте, — попросила она.

Когда Лисбон, переодевшись, спустилась в гостиную, на столе уже стояли чашки с кофе, а Джейн с сигаретой устроился на диване. 

— Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на дым. — Он с удовольствием затянулся. — Боже, как я соскучился по этому. Извини, пришлось устроить небольшой обыск на кухне. Статистика гласит, что большинство любителей кофе — курильщики. И — та-дам — нашлись сигареты.

— Я не курю, держу для гостей. Ты так и не закончил рассказ. 

— Хеффнера сбила машина. Очень банальная смерть на мой взгляд. — Джейн усмехнулся. — Киркленда застрелили. Осталось пятеро человек. У меня была зацепка — татуировка в виде трех точек на правом плече. 

— И как ты заставил своих подозреваемых раздеться?

— У меня был пистолет.

— Понятно.

— Знак оказался на четырех подозреваемых. Признаюсь, я полностью растерялся. Пока стоял и соображал что делать, прогремел взрыв. Предполагаю, что сообщники Красного Джона заранее установили взрывчатку в гостевом доме. По их плану, он должен был выжить, но что-то пошло не так, погибли почти все. Я очнулся в больнице через неделю. Множественные переломы, травма головы, о порезах вообще промолчу. Меня постоянно допрашивали. Нашли список. Дубликат я отдал тебе, то есть, той Лисбон. Ты и команда защищали меня как могли, но ничего не получилось. Я был обвинен в предумышленном убийстве пятерых человек. Любые доказательства моей невиновности исчезали. Меня едва не убили в камере, чудом выжил.

— И ты оказался здесь.

— Да. — Джейн выпил кофе и снова закурил. — Я даже не понял, как это произошло. Обнаружил себя посреди темной улицы и подумал, что, наверное, свихнулся. Не выдержал давления и прибег к замещению реальности. До сих пор не могу поверить в случившееся.

Лисбон включила кондиционер.

— Извини. — Джейн посмотрел на сигарету. — Дымлю как паровоз, ничего не могу с этим поделать. Во время следствия пришлось немного завязать. А виски есть?

— Ты еще и пьешь?

— Каюсь, грешен.

Лисбон принесла бутылку и два стакана. 

— Понимаю, вопрос некстати. Но что именно случилось с твоим Джейном?

— Он не мой. — Лисбон без особого желания сделала глоток виски. — С ним… Тяжело говорить. 

— Тогда не надо.

Ей показалось, что запах виски усилился во стократ. Лисбон допила порцию и налила еще.

— Мы были на расследовании убийства в Ранчо Мурьета. На Джейна напали, убийца удерживал его под водой. — Она прикусила край стакана, стараясь справиться с эмоциями. — Я вытащила Патрика на берег, пыталась привести в сознание, потом прибыли парамедики. Он сейчас в критическом состоянии в больнице. Врачи, — Лисбон прерывисто вздохнула, — сказали, что все очень плохо.

— Мне жаль, — искренне произнес Джейн. Лисбон кивнула, не глядя на него.

Они молча пили, Джейн курил сигарету за сигаретой. Наконец в дверь позвонили.

— Проходите. — Лисбон впустила своих коллег. — Только без резких комментариев. Я понимаю, такое тяжело принять.

— Что за? — Ригсби едва не взялся за голову при виде Джейна. — Это кто еще такой? Почему он выглядит как Джейн? Мы были в больнице. Патрик все еще без сознания.

Ван Пелт закрыла рот рукой и повернулась к Лисбон. На ее глазах выступили слезы.

— Явно не Джейн, он курит, — резюмировал Чо. — Кто этот человек?

— Присаживайтесь. — Лисбон спрятала стакан за спину. — Он сейчас все объяснит.

Джейн с невозмутимым видом погасил окурок в пепельнице.

— Тереза, пожалуйста, принеси стаканы для агентов Ван Пелт и Чо. И я видел в холодильнике пиво. Ригсби точно не по благородным напиткам.

— Раскомандовался, — проворчала Лисбон, направляясь в кухню.

**Первый день появления «новых» людей**

> Необъяснимые случаи появления тех, кого считали мертвыми. Все, кто умер в течение последних суток, появились живыми и здоровыми.
> 
> Кто виноват в блэкауте — правительство, пришельцы или тайные организации?
> 
> Блэкаут и «лазари» — новый Армагеддон? 
> 
> Как поступить с «новыми» людьми? Восстановить их в правах? Выдать новые документы и номер страховки? 
> 
> Что делать с телами усопших? Хоронить под настоящим именем или нет? Ответы на эти и другие этические и юридические вопросы читайте в скором времени на нашем сайте.
> 
> В ближайшем выпуске «Эй-Би-Си-10 Ньюз» — эксклюзивное интервью с «новым» человеком: возвращение матери пятерых детей. Как это восприняла ее «новая» семья.
> 
> Нравственные проблемы с точки зрения религии. Комментарии от преподобного Артура Смита, представителя пресвитерианской церкви.
> 
> Покайтесь! Грядет конец света!
> 
> Говорят, когда ад переполнится, мертвые будут ходить среди нас.
> 
> На базовых вышках были обнаружены устройства неизвестного происхождения. Предположительно они спровоцировали массовое отключение электроэнергии в крупных городах Калифорнии.
> 
> Уфологи заявляют о начале инопланетного вторжения: самое ужасное, что эти существа ничем от нас не отличаются.


	2. Глава 2

Выйдя из лифта, Лисбон долго стояла, собираясь с духом. Надо было сообщить о том, что произошло ранним утром в больнице. Она задержала дыхание, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, посчитала до десяти, потом обратно. 

_Я должна это сделать._

В офисе приятно пахло розмарином.

— Держи. — Лисбон вручила Джейну пластиковый пакет. — Одежду и обувь я не забрала.

Ван Пелт ахнула и выскочила из офиса, Ригсби побежал за ней. Чо с преувеличенным вниманием уставился на монитор.

— Вещи с трупа? Фу, нет, — Джейн поджал губы. — Документы, отлично. За них отдельная благодарность. Ненавижу бюрократическую возню.

— Твои отпечатки идентичны отпечаткам... — У Лисбон перехватило дыхание от комка в горле, но аромат, витающий в воздухе, странным образом облегчал боль от утраты. Она вздохнула и смогла спокойно продолжить: — На заседании у губернатора было принято решение временно признать «новых» людей прежними, хотя родственники против.

— Потому что «новые» люди — не прежние. — Джейн покрутил в пальцах второе обручальное кольцо. — Пара колец будет слишком эксцентрично выглядеть. — Он положил его в карман жилета. — Уверен, произойдет короткий всплеск насилия с обеих сторон. Хотя, скорее всего, противостояние грозит перерасти в нечто серьезное. 

— Ты будешь с нами работать, — утвердительно произнес Чо. 

— Поверьте, я не собираюсь полностью занимать место вашего коллеги. — Джейн улыбнулся. — И не претендую на дружбу, теплые чувства и прочее. Сделайте вид, что меня здесь нет.

— Тот Джейн тоже так говорил. — Чо старался на него не смотреть. 

Джейн принялся разглядывать книги. 

— Интересная коллекция, но создается впечатление, что ее собирали бессистемно. 

— В общем, давайте попробуем наладить отношения. — Лисбон похлопала его по спине. — Здесь мы не нашли Красного Джона. Так что самое время поделиться своими вариантами.

— У Джейна был кабинет на чердаке. — Чо посмотрел вверх. — Он практически там жил.

Вернулась Ван Пелт с покрасневшими глазами, позади нее шел смущенный Ригсби.

— Чердак? Уверен, там пыльно и полно паутины. Ну что вы, я шучу. — Джейн направился к выходу. — Надеюсь, что план здания такой же, и я не заблужусь. Сейчас проверим, что на этом чудесном чердаке находится.

Когда он скрылся из виду, Ван Пелт вздохнула:

— Это невыносимо. Одновременно и Джейн и совершенно чужой человек. Не представляю, что с этим делать. 

— Я тоже, — согласилась Лисбон. — Но у этого человека общий с нами интерес. Там он почти вычислил Красного Джона, так что давайте доведем дело до конца. И, если у нас не выйдет дружбы, что ж, просто смиримся с его присутствием.

— Джейн и так никогда не горел желанием сблизиться, — проворчал Чо.

— Параллельная реальность, — хмыкнул Ригсби. — А я-то думал, что это из области фантастики.

— Мы все так думали. Но у нашего Патрика нет брата-близнеца, поэтому примем существование этого Джейна как должное. В конце концов не один он появился в нашем мире. — Лисбон ободряюще погладила Ван Пелт по руке. — Займемся работой, некогда скорбеть.

— Это ужасно звучит, — дрожащим от слез голосом произнесла Ван Пелт. Ригсби поддакнул.

***

— Расследование в Ранчо Мурьета не завершено. — Лисбон заглянула в комнату на чердаке. 

Здесь тоже сильно пахло розмарином, но к нему примешивались кедр и полынь. Джейн смотрел в окно, заложив руки за спину.

— Тяжело привыкнуть к этой реальности, хоть она и аналогична моей. Но примем данную реальность за действительность. В Ранчо Мурьета убили Дональда Сеттерфилда, парамедика.

— Пол Сеттерфилд, пожарник, — уточнила Лисбон. 

_Боже, как болит сердце, не верится, что Патрика больше нет._

— Как люди существуют в подобных условиях? Никакого комфорта, разве можно настолько не любить себя? — Джейн со скепсисом поддел пальцем одеяло на лежанке. 

— А где ты жил, пока искал Красного Джона? — не выдержала Лисбон. — В том доме, где погибла твоя дочь? Или снимал президентский номер в «Хилтоне»?

— Да, я жил в гостинице, но в обычном номере. — Джейн уселся на лежанку. — Собирался продать дом, чтобы не напоминал о прошлом, к тому же, требовались деньги. На зарплату консультанта бюро особо не разгуляешься, а я не привык в чем-либо себе отказывать.

— Наш Джейн всегда говорил, что деньги его не интересуют.

— Идея с чердаком хороша. Никто не мешает, и на дверь можно повесить замок. Нужны большая доска, нитки, кнопки, материал, связанный с Красным Джоном. Но сейчас на первом месте убийство Сеттерфилда.

— Ты уже его раскрыл? В своем мире. 

— Да.

— Подожди, получается, наши временные линии не совпадают?

— Совпадают, но некоторые события перемешаны. — Джейн мягко подтолкнул ее к выходу. — И, прошу, не старайся раньше времени выманить список подозреваемых. Знаю, ты любопытная, но не надо.

Он стоял слишком близко. Лисбон ощутила его запах и не поняла, почему у нее заколотилось сердце. Вроде ничего такого, цитрус, морской бриз, ну запах дорогой туалетной воды и что? Будто она впервые находится рядом с мужчиной, который пользуется парфюмерией.

— Ты странно выглядишь, Тереза.

— Все в порядке.

_А я ведь знала, что Патрик не умрет от старости. Это был вопрос времени. Но как же мне его не хватает!_

Этот человек, пусть и копия Джейна внешне, был совершенно чужим. Лисбон шла за ним к лифту, подмечая разные детали. 

Походка более уверенная. Слишком размашистый жест, которым Джейн достал телефон. Вроде сущие мелочи, но за них цеплялся глаз.

Лисбон подавила тяжелый вздох.

_Надо привыкнуть, вот и все._

***

— Мы опросили коллег Сеттерфилда и его жену. — Лисбон вела машину. — По словам коллег Сеттерфилд был тем, на кого равняются. Гордость пожарной части и все такое.

— Всегда рвался на передовую?

— Да. Но вот жена о покойном супруге отзывалась крайне нелицеприятно. По ее словам, Сеттерфилд был адреналиновым наркоманом. Потому и рисковал без причины.

— Ладно, разберемся на месте. — Джейн достал телефон и принялся быстро набирать текст.

— Дружишь с техникой? — удивилась Лисбон.

— По первому образованию я инженер-программист, но профессия Винсента вдохновила меня сменить занятие. — Джейн умолк. — Знаешь, столько времени прошло, а я не могу принять их смерть. Незаживающая рана, постоянно кровоточит.

— Если тебя это утешит, то наш Джейн тоже не принял смерть своей семьи. Он только притворялся, что успокоился. 

— Да. — Джейн отвернулся. — Я его понимаю. 

Они помолчал, и Лисбон не выдержала:

— Хоть намекни, кто в твоем списке. Хеффнер, Киркленд, а еще?

Джейн покачал головой.

— Ладно. — Лисбон нахмурилась. — Молчи на здоровье. Тогда что насчет Ранчо Мурьета?

— Убийца — Том Сандерс, которого Сеттерфилд вытащил из горящего дома.

— Узнаем, кого именно Сеттерфилд спас. Имя может не совпадать.

В пожарной части ответили, что совсем недавно произошел пожар в доме Тома и Ким Вилкокс: как раз Том и застрял в рушащемся здании.

Лисбон поехала к мотелю, где поселилась семья Вилкоксов.

— Здравствуйте, я агент Лисбон, КБР. Это Патрик Джейн, консультант. — Она показала удостоверение. — Мистер Вилкокс, что вы можете рассказать о мистере Сеттерфилде?

Том уставился на Джейна.

— Сэр? Вы меня слышите? — Лисбон заглянула ему в глаза.

— Милый? — встревожилась миссис Вилкокс. — Что с тобой?

— Но он… — Том громко сглотнул. — Он… Но как он…

— Очевидно, Том хочет нам сказать, что утопил мистера Джейна в озере. — Джейн усмехнулся. — Я прав?

Том кивнул и сразу спохватился:

— Нет, конечно же, нет! Я просто… Я слышал, что в лесу произошло убийство. Так жаль, что мистер Сеттерфилд погиб. Он мне жизнь спас.

— Ты ограбил кафе, когда там сдавали деньги инкассаторам. — Джейн стоял, сунув руки в карманы пиджака, и посматривал то на Лисбон, то на Вилкокса.

— Да что за бред? — закричал Вилкокс. — При чем тут кафе?

Его жена в полной растерянности прижимала к себе дочку.

— Не кафе? Ну ладно. — Джейн пожал плечами. — Прибежав домой, ты разжег огонь в камине, бросил в него слишком приметную куртку. Огонь вышел из-под контроля, начался пожар. Сеттерфилд вытащил вас из пламени, но кое-что заметил. Маску. Такие маски используют рестлеры. Точнее, те, кто хочет на них походить, а еще грабители.

— Я понял, ты из тех, кто вернулся с того света! Как вас называют? Лазари? — воскликнул Вилкокс.

— Не уходите от разговора, мистер Вилкокс. И при чем тут лазари?

— Том, да просто признайся, что убил Сеттерфилда для того, чтобы он не рассказал о маске, которую увидел в твоем доме. Облегчи себе жизнь. Чистосердечное признание отлично сокращает срок тюремного заключения, — посоветовал Джейн. — Думаю, если пошуршать в развалинах его дома, то мы найдем и деньги и маску. 

— Мистер Вилкокс, он прав? — спросила Лисбон. 

Джейн проворно отпрыгнул от Вилкокса, который хотел наброситься на него, но был остановлен Лисбон.

— Тереза, можешь меня поблагодарить, — самодовольно произнес Джейн, наблюдая за арестом. — Ну ладно, ладно, не смотри так.

**Второй день появления «новых» людей**

> Волнения в Лос-Анджелесе и Фресно: протесты против признания прав «новых».
> 
> Интервью с «новыми»: «Мы не виноваты в том, что появились здесь. Мы этого не хотели».
> 
> Журналистское расследование причин блэкаута: сигнал, лишивший Калифорнию электричества и связи, исходил из передатчиков на базовых вышках.
> 
> «Новые» останутся людьми или превратятся в зомби?
> 
> Модные тенденции в том мире.
> 
> Что ответил Сильвестр Сталлоне насчет баллотирования в губернаторы Калифорнии: «Я не против, но мне и так неплохо».
> 
> Подборка мемов: забавные факты о том мире. Найди десять отличий.
> 
> Мировые парфюмерные бренды сильно заинтересованы в разгадке тайны запахов «новых» людей.
> 
> Активисты Paradigm Research Group: «Правительство должно признать угрозу со стороны „новых”. Иначе они вытеснят нас из нашего мира».


	3. Глава 3

Ригсби и Чо принесли и установили на чердаке доску. Джейн одобрительно кивнул:

— Именно то, что надо. 

— Дела. — Ван Пелт принесла два картонных ящика. — И я распечатала все, что связано с Красным Джоном.

— Умничка. — Джейн поставил ящики на стол. — О, ты не забыла нитки и кнопки. Любезно с твоей стороны. 

— Скажи, — после секундного колебания спросила она, — а там я такая же?

— Да, вполне. — Джейн, улыбаясь, взял ее за руки. — Совершенно такая же. А вот Ригсби не так выглядит. Хотя по габаритам то же самое.

— То же самое? — возмутился Ригсби. — Эй, приятель, следи за языком!

— Там ты брюнетка с шикарными формами. — Джейн подмигнул ему. — И у тебя роман с Ван Пелт. Да и здесь тоже.

— Мы расстались. — Ван Пелт убрала руки за спину. — По правилам КБР сотрудники не могут заводить отношения.

— Уверен, вы еще будете вместе. Так, приступаю к работе. У меня идеальная память, поэтому справлюсь за сутки или того быстрее.

— Успехов. — Ригсби и Ван Пелт ушли. Чо задержался, проверяя надежно ли установлена доска.

— Хочешь кофе? — Джейн выглянул из-за нее. — Скучно все делать во второй раз. Лучше перекусим, выпьем по чашке кофе.

— Там у тебя была связь со мной.

— Да.

— Но я — не он.

— Разумеется. — Джейн погрустнел. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Я пообедаю с тобой.

— Отлично! — оживился Джейн. — Идем прямо сейчас.

— Еще не время обеда. Я за тобой зайду.

Пришлось Джейну заняться доской. Он увлекся бумагами и не сразу понял, что в комнату снова вошел Чо.

— Уже вечер. — Он взглянул на доску. — Красиво получается.

— Я всего лишь повторяю сделанное. — Джейн потянулся. — Спина болит, и ноги гудят. Вечер? О, а я-то думаю, почему так проголодался.

***

— Много недовольных. — Чо посмотрел через окно кафе на улицу, где как раз проходила небольшая толпа с плакатами. — В основном религиозные фанатики.

— У психов сезонное обострение. О, какая прелесть, картофельный салат и отбивная. Я готов слона съесть. 

— Слона не подают.

— Узнаю юмор Кимбэлла Чо. — Джейн отложил вилку. — Понимаю, что остаюсь чужим. Всего-то два дня прошло с момента моего появления. Ты видел моего двойника в агонии.

— Джейн был не в агонии, а без сознания. И это ты двойник. 

— Доппельгангер. Только я не темная сторона твоего друга, а другой человек, вот и все. — Джейн продолжил есть. — Тебя отправили проверить меня в неформальной обстановке. Заодно узнать, какие имена в моем списке.

— Да.

— Знаешь, я не буду тебя преследовать, не собираюсь навязываться. Понимаю, здесь ты гетеронормативный. Цисгендерный мужчина. 

— М-м.

— Кимбэлл, я воспринимаю этот мир как второй шанс. 

— Хорошо.

— Ты не обязан дружить со мной. Ты даже не обязан хорошо ко мне относиться.

— Зачем ты надел второе кольцо? — Чо взглянул на правую руку Джейна. 

— В память о том Патрике, которого вы потеряли. Очень жаль, что так получилось. И я благодарен ему за то, что своей смертью он подарил мне новую жизнь. Но достаточно пафоса и эмоций. Приятного аппетита.

***

— Приветик. — В приоткрывшуюся дверь кабинета Лисбон просунулась голова Джейна. — Все готово. Если хочешь полюбоваться на мое творчество, то прошу. Я уже пригласил остальных.

Заинтригованная Лисбон поспешила на чердак и не удержалась от восклицания при виде доски, усеянной фото, вырезками из газет, распечатками и заметками, написанными от руки, между которыми тянулись разноцветные нитки: 

— Ничего себе! Вот это да! И когда ты успел это сделать?

— Ночь не поспал, вот и все. — Джейн довольно улыбался, глядя на команду. — Я же сказал, что память у меня феноменальная. Не составило никакого труда скорректировать данные, которые отличались в деталях.

— И где же список? — Лисбон подергала одну из ниток. — Или это все еще страшная тайна?

Джейн жестом фокусника вытащил из-за спины бумажный лист.

— Гейл Бертрам. Брет Стайлс. Рид Смит. Боб Киркленд. Томас МакАллистер. Бретт Партридж. Раймонд Хеффнер.

— Вот черт, — протянул Ригсби. — Бертрам! Кто бы мог подумать!

— Давайте не будем шуметь. — Лисбон закрыла дверь. 

— И ты совершенно права. — Джейн убрал список. — Осталось проверить этих людей на наличие татуировки: три точки на правом плече. Здесь она может оказаться где угодно. Но все же, с учетом того, что различия между нашими мирами незначительны, я уверен — татуировки там же или переместились на левое плечо. Или предплечье, но это вряд ли. Их нужно прикрывать хотя бы рукавом футболки. Тату были у Партриджа, Бертрама, Смита, МакАллистера. У Хеффнера после смерти срезали кусок кожи с правой руки. Стайлс оказался чист. Насчет Киркленда я был уверен, что он не Красный Джон.

— Мы не сможем проверить, есть ли у них тату, — сказал Ригсби. 

— Попробуем. — Джейн любовно погладил сеть из ниток. — Не скрывайте, чем я тут занимаюсь. Но не говорите, что у меня есть список. И будем надеяться, что соучастники Красного Джона себя выдадут. Их, кстати, весьма большое количество.

— Подожди, — перебила Ван Пелт. — Предполагалось, что он орудует не один. Но большое количество? А если и так, то в связи с чем они могут себя выдать?

— У них целая организация, члены которой вхожи в КБР и ФБР. Я знаю позывные «Тигр, тигр», слова из стихотворения Уильяма Блэйка.

— «Тигр, тигр, жгучий страх», — процитировал Чо.

— Вот именно, — повторил Джейн. — Ты прав, мой друг. Больше мне, к сожалению, ничего не известно. Кто-то из списка является Красным Джоном.

— Или в нашей реальности все обстоит иным образом. — Ригсби скривил губы. — И ты копаешь не в том направлении.

— Без разницы. — Джейн качнул головой. — В самом деле, Уэйн, нет никакой принципиальной разницы в правильном направлении я копаю или нет. Главное — разворошить осиное гнездо и ловить тех, кто начнет оттуда вылетать.

— От осиного яда можно умереть, — заметила Лисбон.

— Постараемся обойтись без этого. — Джейн вздохнул. — Но все же у нас нет другого выхода. Пора идти ва-банк.

**Шестой день появления «новых» людей**

> «Новые» требуют вооруженной охраны полиции и армии.
> 
> Волнения на религиозной почве в городах Калифорнии: репортаж с места событий в выпуске двенадцатичасовых новостей. Прямой эфир!
> 
> Обсуждения в даркнете: разработка связи с параллельными реальностями была прикрыта правительством. В результате этого ученые решили активировать связь, невзирая на угрозу слияния двух и более миров.
> 
> Мнение эксперта в области паранормального (имя не разглашается): «Эти люди обладают сверхъестественными способностями. Мы еще пожалеем, что не отправили их обратно».
> 
> Селебрити, которые в том мире оказались никем, подают в суд на «новых» за подобные сообщения.
> 
> Калифорния подсчитывает ущерб от блэкаута.
> 
> Большинство родственников требуют отнять у «новых» имена усопших.
> 
> У губернатора рассматривают возможность переселения «новых» в другие штаты. Маршальская служба предлагает применить программу защиты свидетелей.
> 
> Жена «нового»: «Мой муж, конечно, другой. Но он гораздо внимательнее предыдущего. И его сексуальность зашкаливает!» Эксклюзивное интервью только на нашем ночном шоу.


	4. Глава 4

— Мне нравится этот Джейн, — сказала Ван Пелт, когда команда собралась в излюбленном пабе. Джейн вышел покурить. — Он более уравновешенный, не так открыто провоцирует людей. Но при этом мне кажется, что подобными мыслями я предаю память о Патрике.

— Я скучаю по тому Джейну, — вздохнула Лисбон. — Мы даже не смогли присутствовать на кремации. Сейчас поспешно избавляются от тел, живые двойники которых среди нас.

— Тихо, он идет, — шикнул Ригсби.

— Заговоры составляете? — Джейн, распространяя запах табака и лемонграсса, занял свое место. — Официант, пожалуйста, еще пива. Лисбон, ты какая-то печальная.

— Да нет. Все хорошо. — Она указала на его правую руку. — А говорил, что два кольца — признак эксцентричности.

— Кстати, сегодня обнаружил, что в комнату на чердаке кто-то заходил. — Джейн будто не услышал ее. — Некоторые снимки прикреплены по-другому.

— Вдруг ты сам переместил их и забыл? — предположил Ригсби.

— Вот. — Джейн взял зубочистку, сломал ее и показал кусочек. — Положил на замок. Когда вернулся, то увидел, что она валяется на полу.

— И кто бы это мог быть?

— В том мире содержимым доски заинтересовался Киркленд.

— Госбезопасность? — Лисбон умолкла, когда к столику подошел официант.

— Спасибо. — Джейн с наслаждением сделал пару глотков. — Ага, госбезопасность. Он заставил меня приехать на заброшенные склады, привязал к стулу, угрожал пытками. Сказал, что его брат попал под влияние какого-то тайного общества, да так и сгинул. Я уже попрощался с пальцами, — он сжал и разжал кулаки, — но тут явилась Лисбон и спасла меня. 

— Кое-что остается неизменным, — усмехнулась она. — Я всегда тебя спасаю.

— Киркленд был арестован, но в КПЗ его убили. Якобы при попытке бегства, ну что за нелепость. Я и думаю, что и здесь у него тот же личный интерес.

— Может, побеседовать с ним? — спросила Ван Пелт.

— Это хорошая идея. Но сначала я побеседую со Стайлсом. 

— Подмога нужна? — поинтересовалась Лисбон. 

— Разумеется. Пусть со мной поедет Ван Пелт.

***

— Приятный запах шоколада, — отметила Ван Пелт. — Раньше у тебя была другая туалетная вода. Или я что-то путаю?

— Я не ограничиваюсь одним запахом. — Джейн прикоснулся к ее плечу. — Мне нравится твой стиль.

— Спасибо. У тебя новый костюм?

— Да. Потратился на днях. — Джейн провел ладонями по лацканам пиджака. — На счету были деньги, к тому же я обнаружил недвижимость, висевшую мертвым грузом, и продал ее. Теперь подыскиваю машину. Грейс, можно кое о чем тебя спросить?

— Наверное. — Она глянула на него. — Хочешь сравнить меня с другой Ван Пелт?

— Я знаю, что ты была вынуждена убить своего жениха.

— Не надо, — предостерегающе произнесла Ван Пелт.

— Ты обращалась к психологу? Душевные раны сами по себе не проходят.

— Джейн, спасибо за заботу, но я сама со всем разберусь.

— Я дипломированный психоаналитик. И пусть в этом мире у меня нет разрешения на практику, все же в частном порядке смогу проконсультировать.

— Извини за резкость. — Ван Пелт выглядела виноватой. — Я подумаю над твоим предложением.

— А что там думать? Давай сегодня после работы. Я могу приехать к тебе домой.

— Я подумаю, — повторила Ван Грейс. 

***

— Сейчас, как обычно, нам дадут от ворот поворот, — негромко сказала Ван Пелт, пока ждала вместе с Джейном в холле церкви визуалистов. К ним подошли трое охранников и пригласили их пройти в личный кабинет Брета Стайлса.

— Мистер Джейн, — Стайлс с распростертыми объятиями встретил гостей, — рад вас видеть. 

— Вы так счастливы, потому что я новый? — Джейн обнял его в ответ. — Разве никто из вашего стада не вернулся?

Стайл жестом отослал охранников.

— Двое человек, но с ними, честно говоря, скучно. Присаживайтесь. Грейс, я тоже рад вас видеть. Патрик, расскажите мне о своей реальности.

— Вы хотите знать, есть там ваша организация? — Джейн уселся. — Да. Называется «Свет души», но, честно говоря, визуалисты мне больше нравятся. Светлые, ну это как-то убого, что ли.

— И я там во главе?

— Да. У вашей организации много красивых больших зданий, много денег и власти.

— Что же, приятно слышать. — Стайлс едва ли не сиял от счастья. — А теперь, мой дорогой друг, скажите — что привело вас ко мне?

— Я должен задать один вопрос. Маленький такой вопросик. А потом будет маленькая просьба. Немного интимного характера, но вам понравится, гарантирую.

Ван Пелт наблюдала за Джейном и Стайлсом. И в какой-то момент она кое-что заметила.

Джейн почти неприкрыто флиртовал со Стайлсом. И, что было для нее весьма неприятным, Стайлс всем видом показывал, что его это не оскорбляет. Он присел на край стола, прямо перед Джейном, глядя так, будто ему показывали нечто невероятно привлекательное.

Ван Пелт ощутила сложный аромат тимьяна, ванили и еще чего-то непонятного, дымного, древесного и сладкого.

— Вы — Красный Джон? — Джейн выглядел расслабленным. — Будьте честным, Брет.

— Нет, я не Красный Джон. — Стайлс немного наклонился вперед. Он тяжело дышал, на висках появились капли пота. Комкал полы своего пиджака, явно стараясь справиться… с возбуждением? 

Ван Пелт встала и громко произнесла:

— Мне нужно ответить на звонок.

Стайлс даже не посмотрел на нее. Джейн махнул рукой:

— Сядь, Грейс. 

У нее словно подкосились ноги. 

Ароматы становились все сильнее, от них першило в горле.

— Брет, у вас есть татуировки?

— Нет.

— Точно?

— Да. — Стайлс отвечал сразу, преданно глядя в глаза Джейну.

— Покажите плечи, — приказал тот.

До неприличия медленно Стайлз снял пиджак, небрежно бросил его на стол. Затем, продолжая смотреть на Джейна, расстегнул рубашку, приснял ее, обнажив плечи и часть спины.

— Грейс, проверь, есть ли у Брета какие-либо татуировки.

Ван Пелт, содрогаясь от брезгливости, подошла к Стайлсу, от которого несло запахом пота и страха, осмотрела его.

— Не вижу ничего подобного.

— Спасибо. Брет, вы можете одеться. — Джейн встал. — Благодарю за неоценимую помощь. Грейс, нам тут больше нечего делать.

— Уходишь? — хрипло спросил Стайлс. — Так быстро?

— Лучше оденься, а не то твои последователи неправильно все поймут, — ответил Джейн.

Лишь отъехав на приличное расстояние от здания церкви визуалистов, Ван Пелт смогла спросить:

— Что это, мать твою, только что было?

— Ты о чем?

— Ты заигрывал со Стайлсом? 

— Ты. О. Чем? — Джейн повернулся к ней. — С чего бы мне приставать к настолько пожилому мужчине? Думаешь, если я гей, то должен…

— Нет-нет, — помотала головой Ван Пелт. — Извини. Мне показалось. Прости.

— Ничего страшного. — Джейн уткнулся в телефон. — Следи за дорогой.

По возвращении в офис он сразу отчитался перед Лисбон:

— Стайлс вне подозрений.

— Ты уверен?

— Вполне. Он показал мне плечи, нет никаких тату.

— И как же ты заставил Брета Стайлса это сделать? — удивилась Лисбон. — Пообещал примкнуть к его организации?

— Я умею уговаривать людей, — Джейн усмехнулся, — разве ты об этом не знаешь?

***

Поздним вечером того же дня в дверь квартиры Ван Пелт позвонили. На пороге стоял Джейн.

— Побеседуем? — Он прошел мимо Ван Пелт. 

— Даже не знаю, — начала она, — не уверена, что вообще захочу говорить на тему…

От сладкого запаха яблочного пирога у нее закружилась голова. От Джейна пахло чем-то вкусным и домашним, будто Ван Пелт вернулась в детство. Ей захотелось прижаться к Джейну, наслаждаясь этим умопомрачительным ароматом.

Что она и сделала.

**Восьмой день появления «новых» людей**

> Волнения на религиозной почве начали угасать. Чья эта заслуга? Специальный репортаж из Сан-Франциско.
> 
> Даркнет: обсуждение очередных подробностей эксперимента. По данным источника, пожелавшего остаться неизвестным, «новые» люди продолжают прибывать. Это свидетельствует о том, что ворота между параллельными реальностями не были закрыты. Пользователи задаются вопросом: когда отреагирует правительство?
> 
> Новости Ассоциации юристов: иски против правительства с требованием отнять у «новых» гражданские права стремительно уменьшаются. 
> 
> Сегодня на шоу Опры состоится встреча сразу пяти семей, члены которых являются «новыми»! 
> 
> Из заявления Тома Делонга: «На самом деле „новые” — это доселе неизвестный вид пришельцев. Они способны манипулировать нашим сознанием при помощи запахов, которые вырабатывают их тела. Они изменяют нашу память. Фиксируйте все события, иначе в скором будущем окажетесь в полном подчинении у этих существ».
> 
> Нью-Йоркская неделя моды: основное вдохновение дизайнеры черпали из параллельной реальности.
> 
> Новые идеи от «новых» людей для Илона Маска: возможен ли перелет на Марс за считанные дни?


	5. Глава 5

Лисбон поднялась к Джейну и только собралась постучаться, как дверь отодвинулась. Из комнаты выскочил Хеффнер, застегиваясь на ходу, и у него был довольно обескураженный вид. Он даже не заметил Лисбон.

Она вошла в комнату, уловив аромат чая с бергамотом. Джейн сидел на столе и выглядел так, будто только что проснулся. Рядом с ним не было ни чашек, ни заварочного чайника.

— Ты заставил Хеффнера раздеться? — спросила Лисбон.

— Не заставил, а попросил. Хеффнер, конечно, доносит Стайлсу о наших делах, но его можно исключить из подозреваемых.

— Мне не нравится то, что ты вытворяешь с людьми, — заявила Лисбон.

В следующую секунду она обнаружила себя страстно целующейся с Джейном. От запаха морского бриза ее повело, как от стакана виски. Она уже шагнула в сторону лежанки, как наваждение исчезло.

— Отвали! — Лисбон с силой оттолкнула Джейна. — Какого черта?! Вот об этом я и говорю! Об этом! Ты влияешь на нас!

Она стояла напротив него, взъерошенная, разгневанная, ожидающая оправданий или очередной лжи.

Джейн закурил, будто ничего не случилось. Поправил на себе одежду и вышел на веранду.

— Да и черт с тобой! — крикнула Лисбон. — Я все равно докопаюсь до истины!

— До какой истины? — послышался насмешливый голос. Кипя от возмущения, Лисбон выскочила вслед за Джейном.

— Я читала сообщения в сети. Насчет ароматов. Как ты и тебе подобные сводят нас с ума. Манипулируют нами.

— Да неужели?

— Я не собиралась это делать. — Лисбон с силой провела ладонью по губам. — Даже не вздумай ко мне лезть. И ты же вроде гей.

— Если ты не в курсе, то сексуальные ориентации не заканчиваются на геях и натуралах. Слушай, давай прекратим разговор ни о чем. Лучше поговорим о работе. Сегодня проверю Бертрама.

— Я должна при этом присутствовать.

— Никаких проблем. Я совсем не против твоего присутствия. Прямо сейчас? — Джейн затушил недокуренную сигарету и выбросил ее в мусорный бак.

— Почему нет? — Лисбон поймала себя на мысли, что не помнит по какому поводу сорвалась. От Джейна повеяло ароматом мандаринов и кофе с кардамоном, сам он выглядел уверенным и сильным.

В нем не было надлома, как в _другом Джейне._

Лисбон дернула головой.

_Какой еще другой Джейн? Вот же он, стоит перед ней._

***

— Ты сегодня какая-то загадочная. — Ригсби с любопытством посмотрел на Ван Пелт, которая наливала кофе. — Улыбаешься и прямо светишься от радости. Выиграла миллион?

— Вчера ко мне приезжал Джейн. — ответила она. — Он же психоаналитик, помнишь? Мы так хорошо поговорили. Я не умолкала целый час, а он слушал и не перебивал. Мне теперь легко на душе. Словно на исповеди побывала. — Ван Пелт задумалась. — Жаль, что у него такие грубые шрамы на спине. Хотя они добавляют определенного шарма.

— Что? — Ригсби не верил собственным ушам. — Откуда ты знаешь, что у Джейна шрамы на спине? Он что, раздевался?

— Раздевался? Ты о чем? — Ван Пелт схватила чашку и поспешно вышла из буфета, оставив Ригсби в самых расстроенных чувствах.

***

— Директор Бертрам? — Лисбон заглянула в его кабинет. — Можно войти?

— Вы не вовремя, — ответил он, — уделю вам пять минут, не больше. И Джейн здесь. Все забывал спросить, как вам работается в новом мире?

Джейн приблизился к его столу.

— Отлично работается. 

Лисбон не видела выражения лица Джейна, но прекрасно видела, как меняется Бертрам. Он перестал хмуриться и выглядеть подозрительным.

В кабинете разлились запахи розы и лаванды.

— Я должен задать вопрос, директор Бертрам, — Джейн говорил своим обычным голосом, но то ли из-за ароматов, витающих в воздухе, то ли непонятно из-за чего, Лисбон показалось, что его голос отзывается в каждом ее нерве, заставляя трепетать, как от сильнейшей вибрации.

Очевидно, Бертрам испытывал те же чувства. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, не сводя глаз с Джейна.

— Вы — Красный Джон? — Джейн стоял неподвижно, упершись руками в стол.

— Нет. — Бертрам потянул галстук, будто тот его душил.

— Вы уверены?

Лисбон едва держалась на ногах. Ее охватила предоргазменная истома, не хватало последнего штриха, чтобы получить самое сильное в жизни удовольствие.

— Да. — Руки Бертрама безвольно упали на колени. — Я не Красный Джон.

— У вас есть татуировки? Гейл, отвечайте.

У Бертрама закатились глаза, он схватился за край стола.

— У вас есть татуировки?

— Да.

— Где? 

Лисбон тряхнула головой, чтобы очнуться. Именно это движение привело Бертрама в сознание. Он вытаращился сначала на Джейна, потом на Лисбон.

— Что вы тут делаете? — крикнул он. — Как вы здесь оказались? — И сразу снизил обороты. — Извините, агент Лисбон, но я не заметил, как вы вошли. Что вы хотели?

Джейн вытащил Лисбон за руку из кабинета Бертрама.

— Ты мне помешала, — прошипел он, остановившись перед входом в офис. — Понимаешь? Еще немного, и он бы показал мне татуировки. А ты все испортила!

— Ну извини. — Лисбон прижала руку ко лбу. — Голова раскалывается. Помоги мне, ты отлично умеешь снимать головную боль.

— Прими таблетку, — сухо ответил Джейн.

— Забудь. — Она удержалась от того, чтобы снова не толкнуть его.

В своем кабинете Лисбон проглотила аспирин, размышляя, почему ей плохо. Недосыпание? ПМС? Погода?

_Что-то случилось у Бертрама. Нет, сначала что-то было на чердаке у Джейна, а потом у Бертрама._

Лисбон потратила минут десять, чтобы хоть что-то вспомнить, но так и не смогла.

***

Ригсби колебался перед тем, как постучаться к Джейну.

— Входи, Уэйн.

— А как ты узнал, что это я? — Ригсби закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. 

Джейн читал на планшете, устроившись на лежанке.

— Да очень просто. — Он уселся. — По шагам.

— Ясно. — Ригсби запнулся. — Э-м-м, не знаю с чего начать.

— Грейс рассказала тебе, что я к ней приезжал.

— Да.

— Обычный сеанс психоанализа. Точнее, я выслушал ее, вот и все. Но ты ревнуешь, Уэйн, не так ли?

— Нет, совсем нет.

— Поверь, я не собираюсь соблазнять Грейс. Я знаю, что у вас взаимные чувства, и надеюсь, что в ближайшем будущем отменят глупые правила. Тогда вам не придется размениваться по пустякам.

Ригсби подошел к нему.

— Скажи, а в твоем мире есть правила насчет отношений между сотрудниками КБР?

— Да. Во всяком случае, когда я там работал два с половиной месяца назад, правила были. — Джейн протянул руку, и Ригсби взялся за нее. — Но ты не переживай. Все когда-нибудь приходит к логическому завершению.

Ригсби ощутил сильный запах имбиря и спелой вишни. Он даже оглянулся, отыскивая источник аромата.

— Вы предназначены друг для друга. — Джейн потянул Ригсби к себе, тот послушно сделал шаг вперед. — Так что все предрешено. Вы будете вместе, всего лишь надо немного подождать.

— Она едва не вышла замуж.

— Но ведь не вышла? — Джейн смотрел на него снизу вверх. — Потому что судьба не допустит, чтобы вы принадлежали другим людям.

— Наверное ты прав.

— Уэйн, ты надежный, заботливый, ты — именно тот, в ком нуждается Грейс. Поэтому просто жди своего часа. — Джейн сжал его пальцы. — Не переживай, в конце концов твое терпение будет вознаграждено. Не волнуйся обо всякой ерунде.

Ригсби кивнул. Потом после короткого колебания наклонился и обнял Джейна, говоря «спасибо».

**Двенадцатый день появления «новых» людей**

> В Нью-Йорке открылась Неделя высокой моды.
> 
> И о погоде. На Восточное побережье надвигается шторм.
> 
> Даркнет: «новые» люди — полная чушь. Массовый психоз.
> 
> В кабинете Тома Делонга, создателя академии To The Stars, накануне произошло возгорание, вследствие чего мистер Делонг получил ожоги более семидесяти процентов тела. Сейчас он в критическом состоянии находится в ожоговом отделении медицинского центра «Саттер Розвилл».
> 
> Куда отправиться на выходных: десять городов Калифорнии, где можно отдохнуть всей семьей.


	6. Глава 6

— Из списка вычеркиваю Киркленда. — Джейн удобно устроился на диване в кабинете Лисбон. — У него нет тату. И да, он подослал людей сфотографировать мою доску. Я смог договориться с ним ничего не предпринимать раньше времени. Он чист, Тереза, ему можно доверять.

— Господи, я не знаю, кому доверять, а кому — нет, — призналась Лисбон. — Вторую неделю голова кругом идет. Магнитные бури, что ли. Я не понимаю, что со мной творится.

— Тебе нужен отдых, вот и все. Уикенд на пляже, абсолютное ничегонеделание, вкусные коктейли. Короче, полное расслабление.

— Да уж, отдохнешь со всем этим. — Лисбон ткнула пальцем в стопку бумаг. — Дела не заканчиваются.

— Я собираюсь съездить в свой дом в Малибу. В конце концов надо от него избавиться. А то плачу налоги неизвестно за что. Мертвый груз.

— Да уж.

— Возьму с собой Чо для компании. — Джейн вскочил. — Если что, звони. Кстати, ты видела мою новую машину?

— Нет. Оу, — Лисбон округлила глаза. — Не говори, что тот вызывающе красный «Мазерати» принадлежит тебе.

— Да. 

— А как же твоя любимая машина?

— Ой, Лисбон, ну она курам на смех, — скривился Джейн. — Разве может человек с такой развалюхой претендовать на уважение со стороны окружающих? В общем, я отлучусь на час или на два. Будем на связи.

***

— А я зачем? — буркнул Чо. — Разве ты забыл дорогу к своему дому?

— Для компании. — Джейн поправил воротник на его рубашке. — Ну же, Кимбэлл, не надо быть угрюмым котом.

— Кошка, а не кот.

— Да ладно, Кимбэлл. — Джейн дернул его за руку. — Поехали. У меня новая машина. Хочешь порулить? — Он показал ключи. — Давай, не тормози. А не то возьму с собой Уэйна. Лисбон в курсе, что мы погуляем пару часов.

Чо глянул на Ригсби и выхватил ключи из пальцев Джейна.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул он при виде машины. — Красавица.

— Погнали? — с задорным видом спросил Джейн.

Несколько раз Чо едва не превысил допустимую скорость, настолько забылся от восторга. Припарковавшись перед домом Джейна, он сказал:

— Превосходная машина.

— Согласен. — Джейн открыл дверь. — Идем?

— Ты что, впервые это все видишь? — удивился Чо после того, как Джейн обошел дом и пристройки по кругу. — У тебя проблемы с памятью?

— Да нет. — Джейн остановился. — Столько воспоминаний нахлынуло. Извини. — Он вытер слезы. — Прости. Больно до сих пор. Можно я тебя обниму?

Чо отшатнулся, но Джейн все же обнял его. 

Он был ненормально горячим, жар чувствовался через слой одежды. Чо не мог пошевелиться, на него нахлынула волна эмоций. Восторг, стыд, радость, раздражение, счастье. Он наслаждался этим взрывом. Будто раскрылось что-то, запечатанное в глубине души, то, чему он запретил проявляться.

Из-за этого Чо не заметил, как прямо позади него образовалось марево, из которого вышел точно такой же Кимбэлл Чо. 

Услышав шорох, Чо повернулся, но не успел отреагировать. Получив инъекцию в шею от своего двойника, почти сразу упал.

— У тебя с ним что-то было? — спросил другой Чо, стаскивая со своего двойника туфли.

— Не время для ревности. Надо поскорее поменять одежду. — Джейн расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке Чо. — Вот, держи. Ну что ты возишься?

— Не мог раньше его сюда привезти? Сколько церемоний, — не успокаивался другой Чо, быстро снимая с себя джинсы и надевая брюки двойника. — Хорошо, что у нас одинаковое телосложение.

— Поменьше болтай. Этот Чо немногословный.

— Я еще и молчать должен.

***

— В результате у нас остались Бертрам, Партридж, Смит и МакАллистер, — подытожил Джейн, собрав команду в кабинете Лисбон. — Я не смог проверить их на наличие татуировок. Так что придется действовать наобум. Лисбон, твоя задача оповестить Бертрама, что у нас продвижение в деле Красного Джона. 

— И в чем оно заключается? — Лисбон с беспокойством увидела, что Ригсби, Ван Пелт и Чо стараются держаться поближе к Джейну.

_Словно создают защитное кольцо._

— Скажи, что я составил список подозреваемых, но ты не в курсе, какие именно там имена перечислены. 

— М-м, не думаю, что это удачная идея.

— Почему? — Ригсби едва ли не дышал Джейну в затылок. — По-моему, идея отличная. Если Бертрам — Красный Джон, то он себя выдаст.

— Он столько лет избегал ареста, так зачем ему сейчас показываться? — возразила Лисбон.

— Тогда он кого-то подошлет к Джейну. — Ван Пелт стояла рядом с Ригсби. 

— В крайнем случае я могу пригласить Партриджа, МакАллистера, Смита и Бертрама в свой гостевой дом. — Джейн будто не замечал, что трое коллег льнут к нему.

— И что сделаешь? Потребуешь признания? — Лисбон скептически посмотрела на него. — Пусть все идет своим чередом. Хоть когда-то может быть по-моему? Так, этот разговор не имеет никакого смысла. 

— Ты поступаешь безрассудно. — Джейн выглядел разочарованным. — Впрочем, в самом деле, пусть будет по-твоему. Я не против.

— Возвращайтесь к работе, — приказала Лисбон.

Все вышли из кабинета. Она проводила их сердитым взглядом, потом выдвинула ящик, в котором держала початую бутылку виски. Глоток алкоголя помог бы расслабиться.

Лисбон задвинула ящик.

— Командир нашелся, — проворчала она. — Смотри какой босс. А своим мужем ты тоже так распоряжался?

_Не помню, как выглядел муж Джейна._

Лисбон открыла файл с делом семьи Джейна и в полном недоумении уставилась на фотографию женщины с длинными волнистыми волосами. Подпись гласила: Анджела Раскин-Джейн.

— Что за? — Лисбон зажмурилась, поморгала и снова прочитала имя. — Ошибка какая-то. Никакого порядка в делах. Вот бы найти того, кто влепил сюда снимок женщины. Да еще и имя поменяли, совсем ни в какие ворота. Хорошо, что Джейн не видел.

При этом у нее появилось чувство полного дискомфорта.

_Будто в обуви крохотный камешек. Или волос в одежде царапает кожу. Или саднит едва заметная заусеница. Или что-то маячит на границе сознания._

— Надо исправить. Возмутительный беспорядок.

***

Через два дня Лисбон получила вызов на Вест-Гурон пятьдесят пять семьдесят. Команда во главе с Джейном все еще была в Солтон-Си, поэтому Лисбон рискнула в одиночку поехать на Вест-Гурон.

Дальше были заброшенный дом, наполненный непонятными звуками, и окровавленный умирающий Партридж, вывалившийся из стенного шкафа и бормочущий что-то про тигра.

Следующим, кого увидела Лисбон, сквозь мутную пелену, застилавшую глаза, был Джейн. Он водил мокрой салфеткой по ее лицу, что-то вытирая.

Лисбон хотела спросить, в чем дело, почему она не может пошевелиться. Но в этот момент она ясно увидела, как вокруг Джейна образовалась светящаяся аура. Лисбон закрыла глаза и позволила себе провалиться в сон.

***

Она проснулась, резко втянув воздух ртом, отчего Джейн, задремавший на стуле рядом с кроватью, испуганно вздрогнул.

— Все хорошо, — он ласково погладил ее по руке. — Ты в порядке. Жива и здорова.

— Где я?

— В больнице. Я так переволновался. Но зато минус Партридж.

— Да, — она нахмурились, вспоминая. — Он упомянул тигра.

— Значит, входил в организацию Красного Джона. 

— Зачем его убили?

— Да неважно. Главное — наш список уменьшился до трех человек. Бертрам, МакАллистер и Смит.

— Вдруг Красный Джон вообще не из их числа? Вдруг ты ошибаешься?

— Но почему? — Джейн пытливо всматривался в нее. — Я провел такую работу, столько вспоминал, отсеивал, проводил ниточки связи. Я не могу ошибиться.

— Мне бы тоже этого не хотелось. — Лисбон приподнялась. — Где моя одежда?

— Тебе нужно как следует отдохнуть, — Джейн уложил ее обратно, расправил одеяло. — Не переживай, я буду вести себя как самый правильный в мире человек. Обещаю. Ты мне веришь? Пожалуйста, Тереза, верь мне.

Лисбон молча смотрела на него.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — засуетился Джейн. — Пить или есть?

— Зачем тебе второе кольцо?

— Э-э. — Джейн снял кольцо с правой руки. — Глупая сентиментальность. Забудь о ней. Я пойду, а ты отдыхай. И не вставай, договорились? Тебе необходим отдых. 

Лисбон дождалась, пока он выйдет из палаты. Потом еще немного полежала и вызвала медсестру, чтобы потребовать свою одежду.

Неожиданно перед ней возникло видение, словно кадр из фильма: ночной лес, озеро, и Джейн, лежащий лицом вниз в воде.

_Он ведь умер. Но почему до сих пор ходит и разговаривает?_

***

— Босс, но вам нужно оставаться в больнице! — встревожилась Ван Пелт, когда Лисбон появилась в офисе.

— Я в порядке. Где Джейн?

— Не видела его с самого утра. А в чем дело?

— Ригсби, Чо, и ты, ко мне в кабинет, — велела Лисбон. — Быстро.

Когда команда собралась перед ее столом, Лисбон спросила:

— Кто помнит, что произошло в лесу возле Ранчо Мурьета?

— Там убили Пола Сеттерфилда, — ответил Ригсби.

— А еще?

— Да ничего.

— Там напали на Джейна. Убийца держал его под водой, пока он не перестал сопротивляться. Джейн скончался в больнице.

Все трое смотрели на нее с нескрываемой опаской.

— Босс, — наконец произнес Чо, — этого не может быть. Исключено.

— С нашей памятью что-то происходит. Мы забыли о смерти Джейна, разве такое возможно? Как вообще можно забыть о чьей-то смерти? А этот человек, который на него похож. Кто он? У Джейна не было брата-близнеца.

Коллеги в полном недоумении взглянули друг на друга.

— Надо записать. — Лисбон схватила ручку и блокнот. — Иначе опять забуду. Смотрите. — Она включила ноутбук и открыла файл с делом семьи Джейна. — Он утверждает, что у него был муж. Но в файле снимок женщины. Вот черт!

С фотографии на нее смотрел симпатичный смуглый мужчина по имени Винсент Андерсон.

— Но как? — Лисбон в растерянности открыла еще несколько файлов, связанных с Джейном. 

Везде значился Винсент Андерсон, а не…

_Я забыла ее имя._

— Я помню, — возразила Лисбон своим мыслям, не глядя, что-то записала в блокноте.

Команда, переглянувшись, покинула кабинет.

— Жаль, что с ней такое происходит, — шепотом произнесла Ван Пелт. 

— Босс нуждается в отдыхе, — сказал Чо. — Вот и все.

***

Перебирая бумаги на столе, Лисбон наткнулась на обрывок газетного листа. Часть заголовка гласила: «Новые идут».

— Новые, — бормотала Лисбон, вбивая фразу в строку поиска браузера, — кто это?

_Волна массовой истерии прокатилась по крупным городам Калифорнии. Люди, по ошибке отправленные в морги, едва не лишились гражданских прав._

_Уфологи, как обычно, ввели в заблуждение широкую публику._

_Митио Каку: «Идея параллельных вселенных заманчива, но невозможна»._

_Сторонники теории заговоров отказываются комментировать слухи о проникновении в нашу реальность обитателей из параллельной вселенной._

— Да что за? — Лисбон посмотрела на блокнот. Кривые буквы гласили: «Новые люди. Запахи. Память». — Да что со мной творится? Так, домой, в постель.

Она вышла из кабинета и сказала:

— У меня больничный. Буду завтра.

— Да, босс, — нестройным хором ответили подчиненные. — Как следует отдохните.

Но Лисбон не успела уехать домой.

***

Тело директора Бертрама обнаружила уборщица и сразу позвонила в полицию. 

Лисбон приехала к его дому одновременно с Джейном.

— Откуда ты узнал о Бертраме? Я тебе не звонила.

— Перестань, Лисбон. Мне сообщила Ван Пелт. — Джейн настороженно смотрел на нее. — Ты такая подозрительная, возможно, это связано с вчерашними событиями.

— Что Бертрам делал дома? Он должен быть на работе. — Лисбон проигнорировала слова Джейна. — Или он там был?

— Не знаю, — беспечно ответил Джейн. — Я читал на чердаке.

— Я не видела на парковке твою машину.

— Лисбон, на тебя вчера напали, накачали какой-то дрянью. Что ты тут делаешь? — Джейн заботливо взял ее под руку. — Опасно за руль садиться в таком состоянии.

— Скажи, только честно. — Лисбон остановилась. — Ты имеешь отношение к смерти Бертрама? 

— Нет.

— Он в твоем списке.

— И что? — Джейн пошел дальше, Лисбон последовала за ним. — Я не собираюсь повторять свои ошибки.

— Ты о чем? Какие ошибки?

— Что? — Он глянул на нее с искренним недоумением. — Ошибки? Не обращай внимание, это я сам с собой разговариваю. Так, где перчатки? Видишь, я помню, что нельзя портить улики.

Лисбон почувствовала раздражение.

Джейн лгал, причем почти не старался это замаскировать. Но она не могла понять причину этой лжи.

В доме Бертрама Лисбон сразу прошла в его кабинет. Тело находилось в кресле, в правом виске чернела рана, на полу валялся пистолет. В воздухе витал сильный запах сырости напополам с табачным дымом, хотя нигде не было видно пепельницы и сигарет.

— Следы взлома и борьбы отсутствуют, — сказал криминалист. — Предположительно — самоубийство.

— Джейн? — Лисбон дернула его за рукав пиджака. — Твои выводы?

— Уже все озвучено. — Джейн взглянул на тело. — Разве и так непонятно, что тут произошло? 

— Бертрам мог впустить убийцу или приехать вместе с ним. После выстрела убийца взял ключи и покинул дом. На столе нет записки. Ван Пелт проверит файлы на ноутбуке, вдруг там есть объяснение. Поищите любые ключи, вдруг моя теория подтвердится.

— Вы закончили? — осведомился Джейн у криминалистов. — Я хотел удостовериться, есть ли на плечах Бертрама татуировки. Ладно, ладно, подожду вскрытия. — И добавил, обращаясь к Лисбон: — Осталось двое поросят.

— Прекрати, — потребовала она. — Прояви хоть каплю уважения.

— Не собираюсь уважать того, кто или являлся Красным Джоном, или входил в его организацию, — резко ответил Джейн. — Но если тебе от этого будет легче, то извини.


	7. Глава 7

**Выдержки из рабочих записей доктора ***, сделанные в лаборатории №2.**

**Полностью опубликованы в даркнете.**

12.05.2011.

Сегодня удалось установить связь с параллельной вселенной. Ученые с той стороны тоже работали над порталом, поэтому мы одновременно увидели друг друга.

Связь по качеству похожа на аналоговую. Звука нет. Мы обменялись фразами, используя жестовой язык. Он аналогичен нашему.

Связь прекратилась через шестнадцать минут пять секунд.

13.05.2011.

Связь — тридцать две минуты одиннадцать секунд.

Надписи на карточках с их стороны сделаны на разных языках. Лингвисты подтвердили тождество с английским, немецким и китайским.

Для общения был выбран английский. 

Дата аналогична нашей, время уходит вперед на четыре часа.

17.05.2011.

Связь — три часа семнадцать минут.

Стал возможен звук. Голоса с той стороны самые обычные.

Видимость наладилась. Перед нами четверо мужчин и пятеро женщин в белой униформе.

Немного обменялись общими знаниями о природе, истории, точных науках. 

В некоторых областях, например, математике, они невероятно преуспели.

25.05.2011.

Связь беспрерывная, но приходится делать паузы из-за большого потребления энергии.

Обмен знаниями продолжается, нам есть чему у них поучиться.

Анатомия, физиология, психология аналогичным нашим.

Вдобавок, что является самым удивительным, мы увидели с той стороны своих двойников.

10.06.2011.

Руководство требует снизить потребление энергии.

С той стороны получены чертежи передатчиков, способных открыть порталы. Аппараты необходимо разместить на базовых вышках. Таким образом порталы откроются в Сакраменто, Лос-Анджелесе, Сан-Франциско, Сан-Диего, Фресно, Окленде.

18.06.2011.

Проект под угрозой закрытия. Военные выразили обеспокоенность вероятностью вторжения. Наши возражения игнорируются.

25.06.2011.

Через два дня проект будет закрыт.

Принято решение активировать передатчики, чтобы открыть порталы без предварительного испытания.

Та сторона полностью профинансировала изготовление передатчиков — через портал в лабораторию переданы бриллианты и платиновые слитки.

Мы чувствуем себя Джеймсами Бондами на суперсекретной операции.

1.07.2011.

Передатчики сработали, спровоцировав блэкаут. Обратного пути нет, порталы открыты.

Пока что принято решение заменить недавно умерших, предварительно мы передали перечень имен.

3.07.2011.

Мы допустили непоправимую ошибку.

В лабораторию с той стороны ворвалась группа людей, но не смогла пройти сюда. 

От них мы узнали, что в результате эволюции человечество разделилось на две ветви. Обычные люди и «сияющие», обладающие способностью влиять на память. Генерируя различные запахи, «сияющие» стирают целые участки памяти обычных людей, подчиняя их своей воле. Чем больше времени обычный человек находится рядом с «сияющим», тем больше памяти повреждается. Но это частично обратимый процесс, надо хотя бы сутки побыть вне влияния «сияющих».

«Сияющие» занимают лидирующие позиции в той реальности. Они привели свой мир к почти полной экологической катастрофе. Переход в наш мир — возможность для них начать новую жизнь. 

P.S. «Сияющих» можно опознать по серебристой ауре, которое испускают их тела в минуты сильнейшего эмоционального потрясения. 

P.S.S. Их можно убить, как обычных людей.

***

Спустя два дня после появления в даркнете записи исчезли.

***

— Здравствуйте, босс! — бодро приветствовала Ригсби. 

— Добрый день, — ответила Лисбон, проходя по офису. — А где Джейн? Со вчерашнего дня куда-то запропастился. И где Чо?

— Не в курсе. — Ригсби бросила мячик в баскетбольное кольцо. — И трибуны ликуют! Тэмми Ригсби забивает трехочковый! У-у-у!

Ван Пелт засмеялась. Лисбон посмотрела на нее, потом оглянулась.

Вокруг были чужаки. За все деньги мира она не могла бы объяснить, почему это почувствовала. Просто почти все ее коллеги были _иными_.

— Мне нужно увидеть Джейна, — заявила Лисбон.

На чердаке его не было, более того, исчезла доска с нитками и бумагами. Лисбон позвонила Джейну, потом Чо: оба упорно не отвечали.

Нервничая почти в открытую, Лисбон вернулась в офис и заперлась в своем кабинете. Она лихорадочно рылась в своих бумагах, вспомнив, что записывала нечто важное в блокноте. Но там были только рабочие заметки. Тогда Лисбон вытряхнула содержимое мусорной корзины прямо на стол.

«Новые люди. Запахи. Память» значилось на разорванном листике. Лисбон склеила его скотчем.

Запахи.

Лисбон открыла дверь и едва не наткнулась на Ван Пелт и Ригсби. 

— Мэм, — Ван Пелт говорила тихо, — Джейн прислал сообщение. Он в своем доме в Малибу. Чо тоже там.

— Почему? 

— Босс. — Ригсби выглядела крайне взволнованной. — Простите, что сразу не сказали. Джейн задумал встретиться с последними из своего списка. 

— Надо вызвать группу захвата! — Лисбон схватила телефон. Но Ригсби возразила:

— Нет, мы сами справимся. Скорее, мэм, поторопитесь!

Лисбон ощутила запах кока-колы, словно кто-то разлил целую бутылку. К этому запаху примешивался легкий аромат корицы. И ей расхотелось кому-либо звонить.

Втроем они спустились на подземную парковку, сели в машину.

Запахи становились все интенсивнее, раздражая Лисбон. Она поискала в карманах носовой платок, чтобы хоть как-то их приглушить, и наткнулась на маленький бумажный комок.

Лисбон вытащила его, расправила и прочитала: «Новые люди. Запахи. Память».

_Что это?_

— Остановите машину, — потребовала она. — Немедленно остановите! 

Ван Пелт повернулась к Лисбон, что-то приложила к ее руке. Лисбон ощутила едва заметную боль от укола и почти сразу утратила контроль над своим телом, распласталась на сиденье.

— Среди этих много слишком памятливых, — хмыкнула Ригсби. 

— Давай обойдемся без злодейских монологов, — прервала ее Ван Пелт. — Будем надеяться, что Джейн не напортачил.

— Да ладно тебе, он молодец. Такие как он — настоящие герои. Первопроходцы.

— Лучше помолчи.

— А то что?

Лисбон слушала, как они беззлобно переругиваются, и старалась пошевелить рукой или ногой. 

Безрезультатно. От отчаяния она чуть не расплакалась.

— Не бойся. — Ван Пелт опять к ней повернулась. — Мы тебя не убьем. Переместим в наш мир. Понимаешь, там стало проблематично жить. Поэтому мы решили поменяться с вами. 

— Я вернусь, — выдавила из себя Лисбон.

— Сомневаюсь, — хохотнула Ригсби. — С аппаратурой умеют обращаться только наши ученые. Когда последние из нас перейдут сюда, все устройства с нашей стороны будут уничтожены. Как и ваши ученые, из тех, кто участвовал в эксперименте.

Больше она и Ван Пелт не обращали внимание на Лисбон, разговаривая о своих делах.

Наконец машина остановилась. Ригсби вытащила Лисбон и вместе с Ван Пелт отнесла ее в дом.

Здесь все изменилось: появилась новая мебель, пахло обжитым помещением. Посередине гостиной стояло устройство, похожее на XBox.

— Доброе утро, Лисбон. — Джейн стоял на первой ступени лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. — Усадите ее рядом с остальными гостями.

Агент Смит и шериф МакАллистер, сидевшие под стеной, очевидно были под воздействием того же препарата, что и Лисбон. Они еле-еле двигали головами и что-то бормотали себе под нос.

— Сколько осталось? — спросил Джейн у Ван Пелт. Она взглянула на планшет.

— Через двадцать три минуты исход завершится.

— Отлично. Есть время для небольшой беседы. — Он присел на корточки перед Лисбон. — Понимаешь в чем дело, нам нужен ваш мир. Здесь полно свежего воздуха и ресурсов. Обещаю, мы будем справедливыми правителями. 

— Ты преступник, — процедила сквозь сжатые зубы Лисбон. — Смертная казнь. Ты говорил о ней.

— Я солгал. — Джейн улыбнулся. — Люди так любят драму и надрыв. Кажется, это принадлежит твоему другу. — Он надел ей на безымянный палец левой руки обручальное кольцо.

— Сволочь.

— Эти двое отправятся с тобой. — Он указал на Смита и шерифа. — Кто-то из них Красный Джон. Но мне совсем не хочется выяснять кто именно. Скучно.

— Я — Красный Джон, — просипел шериф.

— Я же сказал, мне это неинтересно. — Джейн поднялся. — Но тебя нельзя здесь оставлять. В том мире твой двойник почти разрушил мою жизнь, не хочу допустить повтора.

— Я удалила все записи, связанные с Красным Джоном, — доложила Ван Пелт. — Бумажные версии уничтожат завтра.

— Вот и замечательно. — Джейн поцеловал Лисбон в щеку. — Спасибо за хорошее ко мне отношение. Будь счастлива там, насколько это возможно. И, хоть ты мне не веришь, я искренне за тебя волновался. Ты хороший человек, Тереза Лисбон.

Посреди гостиной воздух сгустился и стал похож на мутную воду. Из образовавшегося круга вышла вторая Лисбон, одетая в черный комбинезон.

— Всем привет! — Она по очереди обняла Ригсби, Ван Пелт и Джейна. — До чего же здесь свежий воздух! О, а там что, океан? Какая прелесть! 

Лисбон увидела, как всех их окутала серебристая дымка.

— Ну хватит, — сказала другая Лисбон. — Мне нужны ее документы, значок и ключи. Отлично! И пора отправлять милашку в путь.

— Удачи, Тереза. — Джейн аккуратно поднял Лисбон, довел до портала. — Тебя там встретят. Только не дыши полной грудью.


	8. Глава 8

Она рухнула на твердую холодную поверхность. Рядом что-то упало.

Лисбон вздохнула и тут же об этом пожалела. Воздух был белесым, влажным и дурно пахнущим. Лисбон закашлялась, опять сделала вдох и продолжила надсадно кашлять. Не хватало кислорода, в груди появилось жжение, глаза застилали слезы. 

— Она здесь! — крикнул кто-то голосом Ригсби. На Лисбон надели респиратор, помогли встать, на плечи накинули плотное покрывало, завернув с головой.

— Тащите ее сюда! — второй голос был похож на голос Чо. Лисбон поморгала, но так ничего и не рассмотрела. Ее повели, держа под руки, куда-то запихнули.

Лисбон стянула с себя противогаз. Она находилась в машине, перед ней сидела Ван Пелт в сером комбинезоне, рядом — Ригсби. За рулем — Чо. Лисбон увидела Джейна в темно-зеленом комбинезоне, на голове — серая вязаная шапка, вместо туфель — высокие черные ботинки со шнуровкой.

— Привет, — он улыбнулся. — Это я.

— Надо отсюда убираться, — сказала Ван Пелт. — В переулке два трупа. Не хочу разбираться с полицией. Сейчас введу антидот. Вот так, а теперь поехали.

Машина тронулась с места.

— Это в самом деле ты? — Лисбон навалилась на Джейна, все еще ощущая сильную слабость.

— Все хорошо, — Джейн гладил ее по голове, — мы вместе. Все мы, твоя команда здесь. Грейс, Уэйн, Кимбэлл и я.

— Не понимаю, — с трудом выговорила Лисбон, — ни черта не понимаю. Где я?

— В новом мерзком мире. — Джейн поцеловал ее в висок. — Нас перебросили в другую реальность.

— Мне сказали, что ты умер. — Она сняла кольцо. — Держи.

— Спасибо. — Джейн зажал его в ладони. — На мое место претендовал двойник. Потому меня забросили сюда, а тебе сказали, что я умер.

— Патрик, прости. Я забыла о твоей смерти. То есть, ты жив, но…

Он крепко прижал ее к себе.

— Не переживай, Лисбон. Теперь все будет в порядке.

***

Здание бюро расследований Сакраменто вроде было таким же, как и здание КБР. Джейн, держа Лисбон под руку, провел ее по коридору. 

В кабинете директора бюро сидел Вирджил Минелли.

— Здравствуйте, агент Лисбон, — сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Рад вас видеть.

— Извините за вопрос, вы местный Минелли или нет?

— Местный. Присаживайтесь. — Он кивнул на кожаный диван. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Бывало хуже.

— И как новый мир?

— У вас отвратительная погода.

— Согласен. — Минелли махнул рукой в сторону окна. — Но бывает лучше. Кажется, я должен вам все объяснить. Эволюция в этой реальности пошла таким чертовым путем, что появилось две ветви человечества. Обычные, такие как я и вы. И сияющие. Они умеют генерировать различные запахи, отвлекающие внимание обычных людей, и пока мы вдыхаем ароматы, нам промывают мозги. Влияют на память, блокируют целые участки. Тем самым подчиняют своей воле. Здесь сияющие во главе общества любой страны. Год назад ученые начали разрабатывать проходы в другие миры. Но везде то ли климат не подходил, то ли аборигены были слишком буйные. Ваша реальность оказалась идеальной.

— Значит, вы — точно не сияющий? — Лисбон напряженно всматривалась в Минелли.

— Нет. Самый обычный гражданин.

— Тогда откуда вы все это знаете? Мне кажется, подобная информация должна быть засекреченной.

— Агент Лисбон. — Минелли сложил руки на столе, сцепив пальцы. — Тереза. Моя дочь принимает участие в сопротивлении сияющим. Они не всегда влияют на нас. Сутки-двое, и память восстанавливается. Но сияющие применяют древнюю политику кнута и пряника, поэтому люди их терпят. Точнее, терпели.

— Что им нужно в моей реальности?

— Ресурсы. Власть. Незапудренные мозги, — перечислил Минелли. — Ваши ученые открыли порталы, а дальше сияющие распространили передатчики по всей вашей земле. Теперь они повсюду. За две недели все сияющие перешли в вашу реальность. Некоторых двойников убили, а трупы забросили сюда.

— Я хочу вернуться.

— Десять минут назад позвонила моя дочь и сказала, что все лаборатории и передатчики уничтожены. Судя по всему, сияющие заперли нас в умирающем мире.

Минелли достал из ящика стола пластиковый пакет.

— Ваши документы, ключи от машины и квартиры. Пока что отдыхайте. Джейн, поможешь Терезе?

— Да, разумеется.

— Сегодня-завтра отдыхайте, жду послезавтра к восьми. Не переживайте, — добавил Минелли, — вы без проблем вольетесь в наше общество. И, кстати, в вашем кабинете есть обувь более подходящая для улицы, чем эти туфельки.

— Туфельки? — Лисбон приподняла брови, но Джейн уже увлек ее за собой в коридор.

***

Квартира находилась в десяти минутах езды от штаб-квартиры БРС. Улицы освещались мощными фонарями, прохожих почти не было. Во всяком случае, сквозь туман Лисбон рассмотрела только двоих человек.

— Это твоя машина?

— Да. Принадлежала моему двойнику. — Джейн похлопал по рулю. — Он много чего оставил, деньги, например. Я очутился в больничной палате, валялся на полу. Прибежали медики, уложили меня на кровать, подключили к аппаратам. Здесь уровень медицины намного выше, так что я быстро пошел на поправку.

Между входом в холл и самим холлом находился тамбур, в котором можно было смыть с обуви жирную, плохо пахнущую грязь. Похожий тамбур был и при входе в квартиру, там Лисбон и Джейн оставили ботинки и верхнюю одежду.

— Ты был здесь частым гостем, как я посмотрю, — заметила Лисбон при виде мужских домашних туфель.

— Не я, а мой двойник, — уточнил Джейн. — Я тут впервые.

Обстановка квартиры была скромной, только необходимые мебель и вещи. На видном месте лежала пачка документов, просмотрев их, Лисбон узнала, что квартира полностью принадлежит ей, кредит был погашен. На банковском счету осталась мизерная сумма.

Лисбон прошлась по комнатам, хотела выглянуть в окно, но оказалось, что оно наглухо закрывается ставнями снаружи.

— Отсюда не выберешься. — Она постучала по стеклу. — А как же эвакуация в случае пожара, например?

— Пожаров почти не бывает из-за повсеместного использования огнеупорных материалов. Все здания оборудованы сложной системой вентиляции, воздух бывает затхлым, но пригодным для дыхания. Ты устраивайся, а я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Куда?

— В гостиницу, номер оплачен до конца этого месяца.

— Побудь здесь хотя бы до завтра. Не хочется признаваться, но мне жутковато.

— М-м, ладно. Схожу за зубной щеткой и сменными вещами.

Пока его не было, Лисбон порылась в шкафах, померяла одежду. В спальне на кровати высилась стопка пакетов с бельем и парой пижам.

Местная Лисбон, как и Джейн, ни в чем себе не отказывала. Все было высококлассным и, как предположила Лисбон, неприлично дорогим. Ее двойник предпочитала корейскую уходовую косметику. Лисбон чуть не смела все в мусор, но, открыв пару баночек и нанеся для пробы один из кремов на тыльную поверхность запястья, передумала. 

Еще ей оставили телефон, в контактах значились номера БРС, экстренных служб, Минелли и Джейна.

Она хотела принять ванну, насыпав в воду соль с цветами лаванды, но передумала. Джейн мог вернуться в любую минуту, и Лисбон совсем не хотелось заставлять его ждать. Или бежать через всю квартиру, накинув халат на голое тело.

Джейн пришел через сорок минут и принес с собой большую сумку.

— Переехать решил? Не много ли вещей?

— Буду спать здесь. — Он указал на диван в гостиной. — Кстати, несмотря на паршивую экологию, уровень преступности не слишком велик. Это я о том, что посреди ночи не вызовут на расследование.

— При чем тут экология? — Лисбон опустила жалюзи на всех окнах. — В холодильнике полно продуктов. Готовить не буду, но что-то типа бутербродов… — Она осеклась. — В общем, сам себе сделай бутерброд, если хочешь.

— Я думал, что тебя убили. — Джейн поставил сумку на пол. — Ты так долго не появлялась. На мои вопросы никто не хотел отвечать. Местная Лисбон была еще той сукой, извини за выражение. Ты по сравнению с ней — ангел. Мне разрешили работать в КБР, то есть, БРС, но было тяжело. Местная Ригсби безумно гиперактивная. Хорошо что появилась наша Ван Пелт. Единственным, кто из местных относился ко мне хорошо, как ни странно, был Минелли. Можно ненадолго занять ванную? Обещаю воду не расплескивать.

— Да, конечно, занимай.

Джейн достал из сумки одежду и полотенце.

Лисбон поколебалась, прежде чем сказать:

— Поспи рядом со мной, но не вздумай распускать руки. Иначе пожалеешь, что на свет появился.

— Да я и не собирался ничего распускать.

Пока он был в ванной, Лисбон проверила оружие, лежащее в предусмотрительно открытом сейфе. Оно реагировало на отпечатки пальцев. Лисбон взяла «Глок», сжала рукоятку, сразу сработала система опознавания, позволив ей снять пистолет с предохранителя.

— Ого, классно. — Она прицелилась в стену. — Превосходно.

Неожиданно на нее навалилась жуткая усталость. И хоть было всего лишь половина девятого — время не совпадало с ее реальностью, Лисбон улеглась в постель.

Вскоре Джейн в футболке и пижамных штанах забрался под второе одеяло. 

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — отозвалась Лисбон.

Он немного помолчал и спросил:

— И как мой двойник?

— Вас практически нельзя отличить друг от друга.

— Да ладно.

— Вот именно.

После короткой паузы Джейн задал второй вопрос:

— Он лучше или хуже?

— Он другой. 

— Наверное, поселился в Фолсоме.

— Где?

— В моем доме.

— Твой дом в Малибу.

— Ну да, а я что сказал? Фолсом? — Джейн смущенно засмеялся. — Совсем мозги расплавились. Что еще можешь сказать о моем двойнике?

— Он более стильный.

— Тереза, ну не надо, — в голосе Джейна послышалась обида. — Я все равно лучше.

— Тогда зачем спрашиваешь? Хочешь, чтобы тебя хвалили?

— Нет, — смиренно ответил Джейн.

— Если тебе не спится, то иди, телевизор посмотри.

Джейн затих, и Лисбон постепенно задремала.

Сквозь сон она почувствовала, как Джейн придвинулся к ней спиной.

***

На следующий день Лисбон проснулась в половине одиннадцатого.

— Что-то я заспалась, — извиняющимся тоном сказала она, появляясь в гостиной.

— Из-за разницы во времени у тебя внутренние часы сбились, — пояснил Джейн, который сидел перед нетбуком.

— Ты умеешь им пользоваться? — Лисбон пригладила свои растрепанные волосы.

— Да всегда… — начал Джейн, оборвал себя и продолжил через пару секунд: — Пришлось научиться.

— У тебя действительно что-то не в порядке с памятью.

— Да, к сожалению, — слишком быстро ответил Джейн.

Лисбон осуществила свое желание и вдоволь понежилась в ванне. Потом перепробовала всю косметику.

— Не советую увлекаться макияжем! — крикнул Джейн.

— Черт, ты что, за дверью стоишь? Подслушиваешь?

— Ты бы неизбежно взялась за все эти баночки-скляночки, — засмеялся он. — В основном используют средства для кожи, это очень популярно. Проголодалась? Могу сделать омлет.

— Да, не откажусь.

Во время еды Джейн продолжил инструктировать Лисбон:

— Почти постоянный смог, на улицах грязища. Все носят комбинезоны темных цветов, противогазы или респираторы с защитными очками. Обязательно нужно прикрывать волосы, а то облысеешь.

— Бр-р-р, — Лисбон передернуло.

— По прогнозам, на этой планете все окончательно вымрет через лет десять. Потому сияющие и сбежали.

— Отличные новости. Ты мне настроение испортил.

— Извини.

— В этом всем есть несомненный плюс: никто не травит меня запахами и не действует на память. — Лисбон криво улыбнулась. — Никак не могу сообразить, что именно забыла, а что вспомнила.

— Это пройдет, вот увидишь.

Потом они, сидя в кухне, смотрели телевизор. В какой-то момент Лисбон выключила звук и спросила Джейна:

— Что с тобой не так?

— Да все так.

— Я ждала, что ты пристанешь с расспросами о своем любимом Красном Джоне. Уже неинтересно?

— Ну почему неинтересно? — без всякого энтузиазма ответил Джейн. — И что с ним?

— Тот Джейн составил список из семи имен, по очереди отсеивал каждого из подозреваемых. Остались только агент ФБР Рид Смит и шериф Томас МакАллистер. Как я поняла, их тела забросили вслед за мной.

— Ясно. — Джейн взял пульт, включил звук. — Здесь он тоже остался неизвестным. Дж… мой двойник обвинялся в убийстве пяти человек. Половина его дома взлетела на воздух из-за взрыва. В общем, моего двойника полностью оправдали после трех месяцев расследования.

— Нам он солгал, что суд еще не окончился.

— Ого. — Джейн заметно разволновался. — Вот это был бы сюрприз для меня!

— Вообще странно, что ты сразу не засыпал меня вопросами об этом маньяке. — Лисбон встала, чтобы налить себе кофе. — Ладно, оставим эту тему. С завтрашнего дня возвращайся в гостиницу. А то еще привыкнешь к моему обществу по ночам.

Джейн не стал возражать.

Этим вечером они снова рано отправились спать. Лисбон долго лежала уставившись в потолок. Освещение обеспечивали пара ночников. Джейн тоже не спал, ворочался под своим одеялом.

— Когда придет время умирать, — Лисбон взяла его за плечо, — обещаю, что не позволю тебе долго мучиться.

— Теперь ты настроение испортила. — Джейн дернул рукой. — Зачем ты так? Я уже начал привыкать к здешней жизни.

— Да как к такому можно привыкнуть?

— Быстро пройдешь все стадии принятия, — заверил ее Джейн. — Тебя это не успокоит, но ты не одна такая.

— Странное дело. — Лисбон всмотрелась в него. — Вроде у тебя другой цвет глаз.

— Да нет. — Он отвернулся. — Всегда такой был. Спокойной ночи, Тереза.

— А почему ты не носишь кольцо?

Джейн ничего не ответил.

***

Половина сотрудников бюро были из мира Лисбон и очень обрадовались, увидев ее.

— Доброе утро, — Ван Пелт сидела на своем привычном месте. — Есть отличная новость. Некоторые ученые, которые помогли местным разработчикам открыть порталы, оказались здесь. Сумели избежать смерти.

— У нас есть шанс вернуться, — подхватил Ригсби.

— Поживем — увидим, — сказала Лисбон.

— Нам нужно отсюда убраться. — Ван Пелт нахмурилась. — Этому миру скоро придет конец.

Джейн улегся на диван.

— Ничего нового. — Лисбон усмехнулась. — Ну что же, удачного рабочего дня.

***

**Запись из дневника доктора *****

> Новый мир почти полностью непригоден к жизни.
> 
> Все оборудование в лабораториях уничтожено, как и информация. Но ранее хакеры успели вытащить часть записей. После расшифровки удалось узнать, что существует невероятное количество параллельных вселенных, почти аналогичных нашей. Разница в деталях.
> 
> Местные ученые пытались попасть во многие из этих вселенных.
> 
> Возникает вопрос: кто из нас кем является? Кто оригинал, а кто двойник? И уместны ли такие определения вообще?


End file.
